


19/01/2019: Apply Yourself

by pop_incognito



Series: 365 Drabbles [19]
Category: Free!
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, M/M, Pointless fluff, Short & Sweet, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pop_incognito/pseuds/pop_incognito
Summary: Asahi and Kisumi have a race.





	19/01/2019: Apply Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write something different for this, but this is where we ended up, hope everyone enjoys it!

Asahi loses track of time as he does slow laps of the university pool after training that day, trying to get out the energy plaguing him from that double shot coffee he had with his lunch, the caffeine high still plaguing him a few hours after the fact. He’s only doing freestyle, his arms starting to protests the monotony of his usual stroke by the end of training, although his pace is so languid he’s merely floating across the surface of the water and then propelling himself a few more feet with an arcing stroke of his arm. The surface of the pool gradually changes from blue to orange as the sunset starts to blaze through the windows, and Asahi cuts through it smoothly, grinning as much as he can with his mouth clamped shut to keep the water out.

“Hey, did you forget about me?” a voice calls out from the side of the pool, and Asahi surfaces, treading water in the deep end as he looks up at Kisumi, his boyfriend crouched down at the water’s edge with the cuffs of his pants rolled right up to the knee to avoid getting them wet from inevitable splashing. Kisumi grins and taps his watch. “Did you forget about dinner?”

Asahi’s eyes fly open and he yanks his goggles down to look at the clock on the wall, swearing under his breath when he sees that it’s nearly an hour past when he said he would pick Kisumi up for dinner out on the town. “Oh shit,” he says, pulling himself to the edge and making puppy eyes up at Kisumi, who ruffles his soaked hair with a fond roll of his eyes. “I’m sorry, I was working off a caffeine high.”

“Haru let you have a double shot again?” Kisumi asks sympathetically, although he struggles to keep the mocking smile off his face. “It’s alright, you can make it up to me tonight,” he continues, a note of suggestion creeping into his voice as he wiggles his eyebrows at Asahi. “But why don’t you keep swimming for now, you’re still a bit jittery.”

Asahi tangles his hand with Kisumi’s and gives it a little tug. “Wanna join me?” he asks with a sly smile, winking flirtatiously when Kisumi laughs at him. “Come on, Kisu~!” Asahi whines, still grinning at his boyfriend. “It’s been ages since we last swam together!”

“We went to the beach last weekend,” Kisumi reminds Asahi, sitting down to dangle his feet in the water on either side of Asahi’s heaving chest. “And I don’t have anything to swim in.” Asahi immediately opens his big fat mouth, and Kisumi claps his hand over it. “I am _not_ swimming naked in the university pool!” he yelps, as scandalised as Kisumi is actually capable of being, which isn’t very much. He purses his lips in thought for a moment. “Don’t you have spare jammers?” he asks rhetorically, and Asahi nods, still being held in silence for his dumbassery. “I guess I’ll wear those, then,” Kisumi relents. “We’re almost the same size.”

Asahi does another slow lap while Kisumi changes, and he only notices that Kisumi has returned when a hand suddenly clamps around Asahi’s ankle and yanks him backwards.

“Kisumi!” Asahi squawks, flailing in the water to the tune of Kisumi giggling manically. “I hate you,” Asahi says with a pout, righting himself and splashing Kisumi in the face to shut him up.

“No you don’t!” Kisumi coos, spinning in the water so that Asahi can see the flash of the black jammers under the ripples. “They’re a little loose around the hips, but other than that they fit alright.” He kicks off the bottom and launches into Asahi’s waiting arms, kissing his boyfriend soundly in a clash of warm lip gloss and cold chlorine, their bare chests pressed together. When Kisumi pulls back, a little breathless, his eyes are sparkling with mischief in the sunset. “Do you wanna race?” he asks, whispering in Asahi’s ear. “I never get to race with you guys.”

“If you want,” Asahi agrees, wrapping an arm around Kisumi’s waist to drag him up to the starting blocks. “Just don’t pout when I beat your ass.”

Kisumi laughs. “You act like I’m not an athlete too,” he reminds Asahi, and Kisumi flexes ridiculously, the lean muscles in his arms and chest defined under his pale skin. “I am junior captain of the basketball team, you know.”

“How you managed that in your first year, I’ll never know,” Asahi mutters, shaking his head in faux-forlornness. “Must be sleeping with the captain.”

Kisumi shrugs. “I’m a bit preoccupied with this butterfly swimmer on the swim team, actually,” he says. He reaches up and pulls himself out of the pool. “Come on. I’ll race you freestyle!”

“You’re on!” Asahi cries, jumping out and scrambling up onto the block beside Kisumi’s.

Asahi’s hands slam onto the end of the pool bare seconds before Kisumi’s. In a real race, that would be the difference between first place and the back of the race, but in a goof-match against his non-swimmer boyfriend, Asahi is fairly impressed. “You know,” he says conversationally, looping his arm over Kisumi’s shoulder as Kisumi gives him the side-eye suspiciously. “If you applied yourself, you’d be a pretty decent competitive swimmer.” He leans right in close, his breath fanning over Kisumi’s cheek, and in his best impersonation of Kisumi’s voice, he says, “Have you ever thought about joining the swim team?”

Kisumi shrieks with laughter, and forcibly dunks Asahi under the water. “You ass!” he snorts when Asahi surfaces, spitting water at Kisumi’s face like a seal. “Come on, one more round and then we’ll go and get some fries. We can eat them on that bench outside my apartment.”

“Why would we go all the way to your apartment when my dorm is like two minutes away?” Asahi whines pathetically, clinging to Kisumi’s waist and letting his body float out in the water.

Kisumi winks. “Because the toybox is in my apartment,” he says, voice low and sultry, and Asahi immediately agrees to going all the way out to Kisumi’s apartment for dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
